Bonds that Bind
by Chocolatpen
Summary: Enter Aoi, the twin sister of Ryu Odagiri. She joins 3D after getting kicked out of her prestigious school, and Hayato finds himself falling for her - hard. He's not the only one. She seems to have made bad company and as Ryu's sister, can mean a large ransom. What does their father have in store for them? Gokusen 2! Previously We Got The Beat.
1. Chapter 1: Aoi Odagiri

**This is the first chapter of the re-write!**

**I kinda lost interest in the other one because I didn't know how to coninue D:**

**I hope you enjoy this first chapter and I am currently writing the second chapter already!**

**ENJOY!**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Aoi Odagiri<strong>_

* * *

><p>Aoi Odagiri sighed as she sat down on a park bench, sighing. In the middle of the concrete square was a large fountain. Old folks taking a stroll, Joggers on a daily run… It was a normal day. At least for them. People who passed by her looked at her weirdly. She must have looked out of place to them – what was a student from a prestigious academy out and about during school hours? People tended to get nosey.<p>

She was just waiting for a friend to come by. Her home and her school was on the other side of town and she had only gone back for awhile to collect the rest of her things from the Music Room and her classroom. That was the goodbye from her to Aikawa Gakuen, one of the top two schools in Japan. The other was an all boys' school.

Someone flicked her on the forehead and she shouted out in surprise before holding her head and curving into hug her head. "OW. Tanaka Sho! What was that for?"

Her childhood friend laughed out before he sat down next to her, in his school uniform. He was from Ara High and probably the only guy she had EVER interacted with, other than her dad, her stepdad and of course her Brother, Ryu Odagiri. But she didn't know where her dad and brother were now. Her hair was jet black and straight at the top and curled artistically at the bottom, though it was still tied up from her trip to school. Her short fringe fell into her eyes and she had light chocolate brown eyes. Her uniform that would not be worn anymore after that consisted of a chestnut-cream colour scheme with a Blazer, blouse and miniskirt.

Sho was a different story altogether. His hair was almost shoulder length and held a tinge of brown in it. His eyes were dark and he had a few piercings up one of his ears. Sho's 'uniform' consisted of a t-shirt under his open blazer, long navy blue pants and sneakers – hardly what one would think a uniform would consist of.

But she would admit that he did look cool in it.

"How's it going?" He asked, stretching a hand to place around her shoulders, "What school do you think you're going to now that they don't want you?"

Aoi made a small growl-like noise at the back of her throat and pinched him on his cheek. Hard.

"OW!" He shouted out, startling a few pigeons in the vicinity, "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Let goooo!" They were standing now, and Aoi finally let go of him. The boy rubbed his cheek and feigned hurt. "What was that for?"

"For being such a jerk!" Aoi retorted, sticking out her tongue at her childhood friend, "and don't act hurt, you big baby. I know you're good at fighting and that you've had worse."

Sho was someone that someone who had the Social standing of Aoi in Society wasn't supposed to mix with. Her father was the Chief of police, her mother a high class show hostess and ex model and her step father the owner of a five star hotel in the area. She was told that she didn't 'belong' with Sho in that side of town and her step brother 100% disapproved of them even being friends.

The thing was that Aoi didn't care. She only cared about her friends and family, not about her Social Standing and whatever rubbish that came her way.

"Hey want some takoyaki?" Sho asked suddenly, pointing to a small shack at the side of the pathway. Aoi laughed – Sho was like a little kid with a short attention span, though he was in the 'in' group in Ara high, as one of the leader's best friends. They had probably gone off downtown to the arcades or something while Sho met up with her.

They approached the stall, and the Ara High student jumped up with excitement and ordered two boxes, before freezing and turning around. "Uh…. Oops? I forgot that I'm broke currently…"

Aoi sighed, before digging in her pocket and fishing a few yen. "Excuse me, but we'll make it one instead. I only have enough money to pay for one." The two store holders nodded understandingly. One was a very round man with no hair and hardly any neck and the other was a tall man with slicked back hair and a moustache.

"In dates I thought it was the boy who'd treat the girl," The fat one muttered while the other looked at him in horror and hit him on the head without any hesitation. "Minoru! Don't dig into other people's business!"

Aoi giggled slightly while Sho's face flared a bright pink. They sat down on the bench in front of the small store and begun sharing the packet of takoyaki. It tasted very good - Even better than those stores in the Luxury dinning line that her family seemed to like to treat her to.

"Hey, are you free for the rest of the day?" Sho spoke up, his mouth partially full with Takoyaki. "Wanna go downtown with me? We haven't gone out together – as friends – since you joined that horrible independent school."

Aoi rolled her eyes. She didn't have school tomorrow anyway. "Sure. Go drag me off to some fun place then."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Downtown

_**And... I'm back!**_

_**It's been such a long time! I really had this huge writers block and I didn't know what to write. But i got my inspiration back after re-reading some stories. I'm now actually re-watching the entire Gokusen season 2!**_

_**By the way, I changed the tittle of the story. And this is actually a re-vamp from the first one. The writing for that one was just shi-tty :P**_

_**Anyway, continue with the story!**_

_**Please please please please Review!**_

_**And tell me what your thoughts on Sho and Aoi are! :]**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Downtown<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was late.<p>

The Sun had set hours ago and yet she was still downtown, while linking arms with her delinquent childhood friend. Aoi was surprised that she had actually stayed that late with him. So far, they had almost gotten into fights twice but Aoi had quickly apologized for the boy before a fight broke out. She didn't know how to fight and it would be bad if Sho got into a one he couldn't possibly win, no matter how good a fighter he was. And even if he got into a fight that he could win, it was still bad.

"Don't worry. I'm with Sho and I'm coming back soon." The boy read her text from behind her, peeking. Aoi rolled her eyes at her friend's childish behavior and sent the text to Ryohei, her 19 year old step brother, who was older than her by two years. "Something tells me that he won't be the least calm when he sees that you're with me."

Aoi laughed, "Yeah, I guess so." Ryohei detested Sho in every aspect of the word and thought that he wasn't worthy of even being an acquaintance to Aoi; he thought the same of her biological brother though not to such a degree – he was an Odagiri after all.

Just as expected, Ryohei had replied the text, within seconds; with a 'loud' lecture on safety before demanding her go home right then. Shutting off her phone and rolling her eyes, the girl walked forward towards the train station. Earlier in the day, she had convinced the chauffer to go back. She wasn't a baby and she could take care of herself. Besides, there were her pepper spray and feet to rely on… And of course her black belt in Aikido.

Sho immediately began following her like a puppy would a butterfly. Turning around to walk backwards and talk to her at the same time, the boy had a floppy smile on his face.

Laughing at something he said, their conversation was interrupted by a slight 'oof'. Sighing inwardly, Aoi assessed the situation at hand.

Sho had bumped into someone and was refusing to apologize. Again. The boys around here must have valued their honour more than normal human beings. That, or they just wanted to fight. It was probably more of the second one.

"What the hell's your problem, brat? Looking for a fight?" The first boy growled, shoving his own face near to Sho's. Sho, being Sho, just rolled his eyes and demanded what the guy's problem was. The opposite group was quite huge compared to the both of them, with four people in it. They all looked like high school students.

Before Aoi could step in, one of the guy's buddies seemed to notice her. He grinned, almost predatorily, and walk over to her coolly. He leaned over her, being slightly taller. "Hey, pretty girl. You wanna come with us?"

Aoi frowned slightly. She hated it when guys thought they were superior. "No thanks. I'm sorry my friend got in your way, we really don't want any trouble."

Her right hand crept into her handbag, and made contact with her pepper spray. She didn't want to have to use it, and like her aikido, it was only for emergencies. By that time, the two other boys had made their way over, and had about cornered her in.

"Aw, don't be that way." Another boy said, grabbing her arm and spinning her to face him. He leant down and whispered in her ear. "I bet we're much better company than him."

It was about then that Sho had realized that Aoi hadn't stopped the argument yet, and come to pull away the boy who had been touching her, before punching him the face. The other three boys retreated into a line, opposite Sho and Aoi.

The girl couldn't help but sigh. So a fight was inevitable then.

Sho chuckled by her side, sensing her exasperation. "Whatever. You so knew it was gonna happen." Aoi rolled her eyes, showing him a glimpse of her pepper spray. "I guess I don't need it anymore."

That was when one of the boys charged at them, swinging a punch without even looking where his target was. Sho just ducked him simply, before running off to deal with the other two. That boy grinned when he saw that it was only Aoi in front of him. "Where's your little protector now, huh?"

Aoi's eyebrow twitched slightly in irritation. She marched right up to him, pulled out her pepper spray, and sprayed him right in the eyes.

Aoi grinned as the boy moaned in pain, his hands shooting to his eyes reflectively. He so deserved that. She slammed a hand into the left side of his abdomen, before grabbing hold of his hand, kicking his feet under him, and twisting his arm permanently. The boy never knew what hit him, and cried out in pain and held his arm as he lay, rolling on the floor.

Aoi dusted her hands. "Who needs a protector?" She looked up to see Sho laughing at her heartily. Both other boys lay on the floor, groaning and semi-conscious. He'd done the job, but he hadn't been as clean cut as her. The two boys he'd done in had blood oozing out at some places. But for a boy who had never attended a self-defense class before, he was a genius.

She smiled back. The both of them continued on their way to the train station without casting a look back. Conversation returned back to normal, until Aoi spoke up about her brother. "Sho, could you pass a note to Ryu for me?"

Sho made a face, though he seemed slightly tensed. But he understood why she'd asked him. The three of them used to be extremely close, and Aoi wouldn't have known about the rivalry between Ara and Kurogin. She didn't even live in the neighbourhood! "Uh, yeah, sure. I guess I have some stuff to tell him too."

Aoi grinned at him, and pulled up his hand, passing him a note in pink paper. It had been origami-folded into a rectangle, with the words "Ryu Odagiri" written in her neat handwriting on the top. Sho blushed slightly, smiling back at her. "Thanks, Sho! I'm really sorry, his phone's been in and out of the repair shop lately, so I haven't talked to him in a while."

She waved, and Sho waved back. Turning around as she left, he walked back towards the down town area to meet his friends. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he scratched his head. He'd never been able to refuse Aoi, and because of that... He was so going to die when he walked into Kurogin the next day.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, how was it?<em>**

**_And tell me what you think of Sho, Aoi, and the story so far, please! _**

**_Leave a Review! :]_**


	3. Chapter 3: Kurogin

_**And now, finally, we have Ryu, as well as the other Kurogin boys! :]**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews guys, I'm really hyped about this story!**_

_**Please Review!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Kurogin<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ryu stretched in his seat, before slouching down in it again and placing his hands back into the warmth of his pockets. He watched as his friends played a round of darts. He didn't really like darts, and it didn't really matter, anyway. Hayato always won.<p>

Tsucchi's dart landed in the inner ring.

The other boys gathered round the dart board hollered, and the familiar gush of cool air from Tsucchi's fan hit Ryu before the tall boy sat down.

That reminded him. His phone was still under repairs, and he hadn't heard from Aoi for a long time. To be truthful, his biological mother was an outright airhead. She was a beauty, but outward looks were deceiving and she was shallow minded inside. He had no idea how Aoi could deal with her, her stepfather and her stepbrother all in the same house.

Aoi was his younger sister. She was that one that had been there with him since birth, who endured through the hard times with their parents before they filed for divorce, who brought him food even though he told her not to. Of course, none of his friends other than Hayato and Take knew about her, and that was only because they'd been there before their parents split and before they were forced apart.

Hyuga's dart swerved off course and ended up in the third innermost ring.

He swore. There were jeers from his fellow peers, and Take patted him on the back encouragingly as he returned to his seat.

The bell rang in the distance, and some people groaned. They'd hammered off the school bell next to their classroom, but they could still hear the bell from the main building.

Ryu sighed, standing and picking up his school bag, before slinging it over his shoulder. The others also gathered their things, as per their normal routine. As he walked out the door, Hayato fell into step next to him easily enough, and the other three goofed off behind them.

It was their normal day, and they faced no resistance waltzing out of school, as per usual. It was strange how the teachers were so against delinquency but didn't place guards at the school gates to prevent truancy. It didn't matter anyway, because teachers were easily threatened and taken care of. They continued on without interruption. Well, until they saw someone at the gates of their school.

It was a boy, with shoulder length black hair with brown tinges. He was wearing a hoodie underneath his school blazer, as well as coloured sneakers. He was obviously a delinquent, and shiny earrings up one of his ears glinted in the sunlight. He kicked about the soil once, before returning to leaning on the thin black gates of Kurogin.

The other thing that drew their attention was the blazer her was wearing, of a lighter shade of blue than most schools. He was from Ara High, and he looked incredibly familiar too.

"Oi, who's that?" Hayato asked, somewhat quietly so that the mystery student wouldn't hear. Ryu remained silent, though Take chimed in. "He looks really familiar."

"Well, he's from Ara high." Hyuga shrugged, and Hayato gave him an exasperated look. "Baka, we already knew that. Their blazer is so goddamn ugly not to remember. It's his face!"

"I got it!" Tsucchi exclaimed, but was quickly shushed by his four friends. Ryu rolled his eyes, cracking a small smirk. "He's one of Saitou Takumi's gang. He was there during our… almost war with Ara."

Saitou Takumi was the name of the leader of Ara High. He was the same age as them, in the same grade. Just like Hayato and Ryu, Takumi had a group of close friends that he surrounded himself with. Apparently, the boy at the gate was one of them.

"Oh, oh yeah!" Take snapped his fingers. "I remember. He's one of the better fighters of the group. I can't remember his name, though… Ta… Tanaka something."

Ryu's heart clenched, even though he remained stoic on the outside. It couldn't be. If it was, why the hell was he even there in Kurogin?

"It doesn't matter. He's from Ara, so we're sending him back in bandages today." Hayato announced, none too loudly, either, drawing the attention of the boy himself. He turned to face them, squinting slightly to identify each boy.

As if drawn in by an unspoken command, all five boys walked forward towards the school gates in a straight line. They were two steps away when Hayato spoke up. "What're you doing on our turf, Tanaka of Ara high? Do you think you're very brave from coming here all alone?"

"Tch. I'm not as arrogant as you fools." Sho retorted smartly, crossing his arms.

A growl like noise came from Hayato's throat. "Why, you-" He, as well as Take, Hyuga and Tsucchi, had gone into offensive positions and started to advance towards the Ara high boy when Ryu extended a hand in front of them, and stopped them in their tracks.

His friends all gave him incredulous looks, and he sighed. "Let's listen to what he has to say first."

Hayato jerked his head slightly, before looking back at the boy in the light blue uniform. Sho took this as a sign to continue speaking. "I'm here to talk to Odagiri Ryu, no one else. Privately." He met Ryu's eyes. "Please."

Hayato, Take, Tsucchi and Hyuga seemed to be shocked. Take recovered first. "What! No. You're from Ara high. What do you think we are, stupid?"

Hayato glared at Sho, while Tsucchi crossed his arms and Hyuga nodded. "What makes you think we're just gonna do as you say?"

"Because it's important." Sho declared, matching Hayato's glare with his own, before he took out a pink piece of paper folded neatly in origami style. Ryu's eyes narrowed. What was he up to?

Tsucchi laughed, albeit a little cruelly. "What's that? A love letter? Don't tell me you like Ryu!"

Hyuga and Take laughed, while Hayato smirked. "Sorry, man, but he doesn't play for the other team. Besides, you're from Ara, and even if he did play for them, I'm sure he wouldn't accept it."

Sho glared at the four boys, before looking at Ryu. "It's from Aoi."

In a split second, Ryu had shot forward, and shoved Sho, before pulling him along till they were under the shade of a tree. The four Kurogin boys looked bewildered, while Ryu signalled them to stay away.

"Nani?" Ryu demanded. "I can't believe you still hang out with her! Doesn't Ryohei try to beat you up?"

Sho cracked a grin. "Ossu! You know, I was never too good at following rules. Yeah, that guy's too wound up, I swear, but Aoi never lets him." He paused, passing Ryu the letter. "I was out with Aoi downtown last night" – he stopped to raise his arms in surrender when Ryu shot him a sharp look – "And before she left, she passed me this letter to pass to you, by today. I guess she never knew about the relationship between Ara and Kurogin."

Ryu nodded, keeping the note in his bag immediately. Sho hesitated, before speaking again in an apologetic tone. "I'm sorry. I tried to persuade them not to fight, but… When you came, I didn't watch."

The eldest Odagiri child clenched his hands. "It's fine. I've resolved it with my friends."

Sho nodded. "You know… I haven't spoken to you in ages. I've missed the both of you."

Ryu started walking away, but paused. "Don't come again. Next time you might not be as lucky… And I've… missed you too."

Sho smiled, nodding, before he jogged away, pulling out his cell phone as he did so. Ryu opened his bag to look at the note again, as his friends neared. He wondered what was inside, which was so important Aoi couldn't wait for him to get his phone back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>_

_**Please tell me what you think! Especially about Aoi and Sho!**_

_**Please Review! :]**_


	4. Chapter 4: Cold

_**How's the story so far?**_

_**I hope you like it, and if you do, I'm glad! haha**_

_**This is just a bit more sibling action before we plunge into the main storyline, when Aoi joins 3D! I bet everyone's excited about that! it should be about one or two chapters away, if not the next chapter, so look forward to it!**_

_**Please enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Tell me what you think! :]**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: Cold<strong>_

* * *

><p>Aoi rubbed her hands together to keep them warm, stuffing them in the pockets of her jacket right after. It was so cold she could see her breath come out in little puffs.<p>

She was standing outside the lobby of her step father's hotel, looking around every moment or so in hopes of catching sight of her brother. Everyone that one supposed to be there was there – her father, her mother, her stepfather and even her stepbrother. Only Ryu was missing, and she'd volunteered to wait for him at the lobby.

Of course, what she was doing now was far from it. She was more than a few feet away from the warmth of the hotel lobby, and was shivering on the street in her cocktail dress and a thin jacket that she'd happened to bring along.

Finally spotting the familiar shoulder-length brown hair that belonged to her brother, she waved at his silhouette so that he'd see her. Ryu did, and quickened his steps to the hotel. It was already late out, and the sun had set long ago. The sky was pitch black, only lighted up by the bright tourist-attracting street right in front of the hotel. As he approached, Aoi could make out that he was still wearing the uniform of Kurogin Academy.

One of his eye brows rose at the sight of Aoi, and he quickly took off his blazer and draped it over her shoulders. She breathed a sigh of relief and pulled the warm blazer close over her chest. "Yo." Ryu greeted.

Aoi giggled, shivering uncontrollably for a second before maintaining her normal, straight posture. "Yo." She shot back with a smile.

The two siblings started walking back to the hotel. Ryu glanced at the shivering hand holding the coat closed. "Take care of your hands. Just because you aren't in that stupid band of yours anymore, doesn't mean your career as a drummer is over."

In her old school, Aoi had picked up drumming after joining a band, even though she'd had no idea how to play any instrument before that. She'd turned out to be quite a prodigy, actually, and her mother had used that as a selling point, even though she'd been disgusted and disappointed at first. She'd wanted Aoi to become a dancer, and join the dance troupe in her school, which was quite famous. Nonetheless, in a few weeks, Aoi had become quite famous in the world of the rich and musical, as a drummer.

Ryu proceeded to herd her into the warmth of the lobby, ignoring the sharp looks cast at him by the hotel employees, wondering why their boss's daughter was hanging out with such a Yankee. It was a five star hotel, after all, and delinquents like him didn't fit in there.

It was eloquently decorated, with the floor made of marble. The floor in the lift lobby was covered by a plush red carpet, and the lifts were tinged gold. A few Caucasians walked out of one of the lifts, laughing merrily at something one of them said in English.

The twins left the elevator on the topmost floor, where the upper class restaurant they were supposed to meet at was. It was popular with either very famous or very rich people, because of the large, floor to ceiling windows in every private room.

When they got out of the elevator, Ryu understood why. On the immediate right left, there was one of those famed windows, along with an expensive looking flower vase in the corner. The scenery was amazing, and he really had to commend Aoi's stepfather on the great positioning of the hotel, not that he'd say it out loud.

"Takahashi sama," The manager bowed low. He was wearing an expensive looking suit, and scrutinized Ryu with a disgusted look in his eyes, as well as the jacket, that obviously belonged to him, that Aoi was still wearing. "Your parents, the chief of police and your brother have been waiting for you."

That's right. Ryu had forgotten that Aoi had been forced to change her last name to suit her step father's. Aoi visibly flinched at the name he'd called her, and resisted correcting him. "Oh, thanks, Manager-san." Turning to Ryu, she smiled. "Let's go!"

Before they could take another step in, the manager held out his hand so as to not let them pass. He glared at Ryu again, and the eldest Odagiri child glared back easily. "Takahashi sama, who's this? He's not dressed suitably and I don't think it's polite to bring your… friends… in to there."

"Oh, no, he's an invited guest!" Aoi chuckled, waving it off. She grabbed Ryu's hand and attempted to drag him in.

"Takahashi sama." The manager said firmly. "This… delinquent isn't allowed in. Please understand the rules."

Aoi's eyes hardened and Ryu sighed. He suspected as much that he wouldn't be let in. "Manager-san, please move out of our way before you cause more trouble."

The manager still didn't budge. "But-"

"He is Odagiri Ryu, my twin brother and the son of the chief of police." With every tittle, the manager seemed to shrink back. "I was sent down by my father to wait for Ryu, and then bring him into our private room. Please move aside, if not, I'm sure there's a lovely little café hiring waiters down the street."

"O-oh," he stuttered, bowing low again before stepping aside to let them in. "Gomenasai, Takahashi sama." Hesitantly, he also greeted Ryu. "Odagiri-san."

Aoi nodded, smiling slightly, before leading them in. They received a few more stares, but the manager didn't dare to follow them. Suddenly, Ryu became really conscious of what he was wearing. Every guest there seemed to either have something with diamonds or pearls strapped to a body part.

They entered a dimly lit hallway, lighted with a few low lying golden chandeliers, with light reflecting off the diamonds decorating them. Along the hallway, there were numerous oaken doors with brass knobs and frosted glass in its middle. All were closed.

They finally got to the end of the hallway, where Aoi turned and led them down another one. It seemed to be never ending, until they reached the dead end of that one. There were double doors on each side, but the set right in front of them was the biggest, and by far the most magnificent.

There was no frosted glass this time, just a pair of huge oak doors. An attendant stood outside the pair of doors, and he bowed low to Aoi and Ryu, though he didn't question.

The attendant opened the door to reveal a large room. The room was like viewing area, with clear glass windows from the floor to the ceiling on three sides, facing the city lights. The room, like the whole restaurant, was carpeted. In the middle of the room, was a big table. His mother, father, step mother, Aoi's step father and step brother were all seated, steaming crystal bowls of sharks fin on each plate of the table before them.

Although the room was well-lit from the warm glow of the specialized chandelier, it still seemed chilly inside, like there was an unfriendly updraft. At once, Ryu could sense that he wasn't welcomed one bit.

Standing up, the chief of police gestured to the two seats left on the table. "You're late." He started disapprovingly. "Take a seat, and then we can begin."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So that's it for today. I'm gonna start working on the next chapter! And it might be on when Aoi joins 3D! ;]<em>**

**_So please REVIEW! So that I'll update faster!_**

**_Tell me what you think!_**


End file.
